Episode 841
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "Escape From the Tea Party! Luffy vs. Big Mom" is the 841st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As Caesar carries Bege out of the venue, the Vinsmoke Family covers for them. During the scuffle, Big Mom knocks down Reiju, prompting Luffy and Sanji to leave Bege's body to defend her as Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji repel any Big Mom Pirate who goes after Caesar. Luffy briefly clashes with Big Mom before retreating. As Big Mom starts chasing Luffy's group, Judge battles Big Mom but is quickly defeated. Long Summary After Bege reverts back to his normal body and Caesar and Germa 66 emerge from it, Bege and Caesar are left out in the open, and the Big Mom Pirates quickly take the opportunity to shoot at them mercilessly. However, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju shield them from the bullets. Caesar then grabs Bege and flies off with Germa accompanying him, and Katakuri foresees that they are trying to fly over the wall and escape from the wedding venue. Judge attacks Katakuri but misses, and the Big Mom Pirates leap up to attack their enemies. However, Big Mom stops them as she throws Prometheus toward the enemy pirates. Reiju takes the brunt of the blast, and is eventually overwhelmed and falls onto the ground. Luffy wants to leave Bege to help Reiju, but his crewmates hold him back. Mascarpone and Joscarpone attempt to attack her while she is down, but Reiju quickly responds by kicking them in the necks and poisoning them. Smoothie comes to remove the poison from her siblings, while Big Mom prepares to attack Reiju with Zeus. However, both Luffy and Sanji leap out of Bege and block the attack, and both of them are annoyed that the other came with them. Nami, Chopper, and Brook are aghast at Luffy and Sanji's action, and after the clash, Sanji quickly grabs Luffy and they and Reiju run away from Big Mom. She calls out to Luffy, reminding him that he had promised to defeat her and wondering why he is running away. In response for her taunts, Luffy goes back to punch her once, despite Sanji's pleas. He activates Gear Fourth and attacks Big Mom with Kong Gun, saying that he would become Pirate King, but she counters by simply coating her arms in Busoshoku Haki. Meanwhile, the Big Mom Pirates attempt to shoot Caesar in the air, but their bullets are again blocked by Germa. Vito assures the Straw Hats that his idols the Germa will protect them, and when High-Fat and Noisette leap up to attack, Niji beats them away with Dengeki Blue. Mobile, Laurin, and Mash then move to attack, but Yonji grabs the latter two and throws them into Mobile, sending them crashing into the ground. Dacquoise, Zuccotto, and Kato then attack, but Ichiji easily deals with them. He then flies toward Dacquoise and dodges his shots before punching him in the chest with Sparking Red, forcing him back onto the ground. As Germa protects him and his allies, Vito gazes at them in awe. The Big Mom Pirates' assault continues as Oven leaps up right in front of Caesar and heats up his fists. However, Yonji intercepts the attack, allowing Caesar to fly away. Oven makes his fists too hot for Yonji to handle, forcing Yonji to separate from him as they confront each other. Daifuku then summons his genie to confront Caesar, but Niji steps in. Niji meets the genie's halberd with a kick, and their massive clash causes the genie to dissipate. Smoothie then jumps up, preparing to squeeze Caesar and Bege, but she is stopped by Ichiji. The two dodge each others' strikes, and Smoothie grabs Ichiji's leg as he attempts to fly away, but he manages to increase his jet power enough to escape her grasp. The Big Mom Pirates continue their pursuit, and Bege's subordinates attempt to shoot them from inside his body, but Judge arrives to take them down. Caesar gets very close to the wall and freedom, but Perospero erects a candy wall that converges down on him. However, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji come rushing in and combine their abilities in an attack on the wall that completely shatters it, and the Straw Hats cheer on Caesar as he nears the home stretch. Meanwhile, Du Feld is relieved that the Tamatebako landed on a ledge of the Whole Cake Chateau only a short distance below. He prepares to go get it, when he is confronted by Stussy. During this encounter, the frosting under Du Feld gives way, causing him to fall onto the ledge where the Tamatebako is. He excitedly goes to open it, only to be shot by Stussy's Tobu Shigan; being revealed to be an undercover CP-0 agent, she declares that the Tamatebako will go to the World Government. She makes sure that Morgans, who is spying on this exchange, will blame the theft on Du Feld in his newspaper in exchange for getting to see its contents. However, Du Feld's unconscious body leans on the Tamatebako and pushes it off the Chateau, to Stussy and Morgans' shock. Meanwhile, Luffy declares he will defeat Big Mom after he takes down Kaido as he attacks Big Mom with a two-armed strike. Big Mom manages to repel him, and her blow causes Luffy to deactivate Gear Fourth, forcing Sanji to grab him and run away. Big Mom says that Luffy beating Kaido is impossible, but he will not even get the chance to try because he will not escape from her territory. As she races toward Luffy, Judge comes flying in and attacks her, expressing his shame over the fact that he was duped in his quest to restore the glory days of Germa. However, Big Mom catches his spear in her teeth and destroys it. Judge unsuccessfully tries attacking her again, and she grabs him, saying that he can be assured she will use his scientific technology to bring peace to the world. She then uses Zeus to strike him with a massive thunderbolt. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **After Bege deactivates his Big Father fortress, Judge attacks Katakuri. **Katakuri foresees Caesar's escape plan. **After Big Mom attacks Reiju with Prometheus, a scene shows Luffy being held back. **Reiju poisons Mascarpone and Joscarpone, but Smoothie saves her siblings. **More scenes of Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji repelling the Big Mom Pirates as they guard Caesar. ***Yonji clashing with Oven. ***Niji clashing with Daifuku. ***Ichiji clashing with Smoothie. **Judge taking down three Big Mom Pirates who were pursuing Caesar. **After Big Mom breaks Judge's spear, Judge tries to attack Big Mom with his foot. *In the manga, Luffy only throws one punch at Big Mom. In the anime, Luffy attacks her twice. Site Navigation